


Uncle James

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: James is called "uncle" for the first time and it really hits him that he is part of the family
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Uncle James

**Author's Note:**

> I was really curious if I could write an actual exactly 100 words drabble bc things usually end up longer than I intended, so here is the result. And it turns out, yes, I do want to include a lot more, but oh well.

James stood there, staring at the scroll in his hand with his jaw hanging open.

"You okay, babe?" Qrow wrapped his arms around him and peered over his shoulder.

James gripped Qrow’s hand with his left. "She called me Uncle." A whisper, tinged with disbelief.

He felt Qrow shrug around him. "Yeah, well, you're family." He said it like it was nothing. Several moments filled with silence past before he continued, "I'm kidding, I know it's big. You should have seen me when Yang first started talking."

James turned back to him, finally hugging properly. "I love you so much."


End file.
